The present invention relates to a gear wheel assemblying in a change-speed gear transmission for automotive vehicles.
During assemblying of a change-speed gear transmission, a shaft is previously assembled in position within a transmission housing, and thereafter a change-speed driving gear wheel is mounted on the shaft by means of a spline connection to provide a change-speed gear train of the permanent meshing type. In such case, it is required to bring the driving gear wheel into meshing engagement with a driven gear wheel on the other shaft in parallel with the shaft. For this reason, the spline connection is made, in general, as a loose or slidable connection to facilitate the meshing engagement of the driving and driven gear wheels. This results in fretting wear at the spline connection between the driving gear wheel and the shaft.